


Separation From Reality

by RedlaSunShowers029



Series: Borrower!Jeremy [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Borrower!Jeremy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks, Pred!Michael, Prey!Jeremy, Protective vore, Vore, boyf riends - Freeform, it's clean fluffy stuff but still vore, jeremy has ptsd, let me be very clear when I say this is vore, safe vore, very brief blood mention, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: It's been months and months since his escape from his former host, but the fear never leaves him. Jeremy finds himself envisioning Squip's attempted capture more and more vividly as time wears on, appearing persistently in his nightmares.And what's worse, he's well aware that Squip is still out to get him.Times have changed, and he's not the same Borrower that he was back then. He has a new host who he loves with all his heart, and he knows feels the same for him. Michael's no stranger to the dangers that face them both with their secret relationship, determined to protect the Borrower at all costs. Several encounters with Squip and some slight mishaps along the way have lead them to both be wary, and trust is beyond required to make things work.The memory of one such mishap lingers longer than the others. And strangely enough, Jeremy finds himself wanting back in.





	Separation From Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trenchcoat_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Kid/gifts).



> Let me be very clear with tagging this one: this fic is entirely serious. The vore involved is intentional and unironic. That said, if that's not your cup of tea I advise you against reading it, and ask you please refrain from leaving negative comments of that nature on it. If you're here for that, then by all means continue, and let me know what you think!
> 
> This is another fic in the same realm as Trust Can Be Fatal, yet again inspired by the plot my wonderful RP partner and I have been working on. While this isn't exactly something we're RPing directly, the stuff referenced are plotpoints we've outlined and I figured it'd make an interesting side story.
> 
> This fic was actually written back in October with the rest of the others. Debated whether or not to post this one, but truth be told this is my absolute favorite of the BMC fics I've written, so I couldn't resist.

The scent of blood struck Jeremy sharply, collapsed against some sort of hard, smooth surface. Trying to orient himself, he caught the cracks and texture from the corner of his eye and beneath his limp body - marble countertop. But the blood, where had it -?

A single reach up and he realized it stained his mouth, but the blood wasn't his own. It only took a single glance over to see the source - a striking cut along his former host’s finger, which they clutched in noticeable pain. Back here again? But how the hell -?

“You're going to pay for that.” The scientist’s voice was cold and acidic, anger infecting each and every syllable. Deciding better than to question it, Jeremy got up to bolt, only to realize his legs wouldn't move, as though they were severely bruised or broken. Trembling violently, he could only look on in horror as Squip approached him once more, picking him up with a swift, although uncharacteristically gentle motion.

“... Jeremy?”

The Borrower’s eyes flew open, finding himself hyperventilating in the dark. He gasped, unable to control the rapid pace of every inhale and exhale. He clutched his heart as he stared up, even more frightened as he realized the hand beneath him wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He shuddered, daring to look up - only to meet the concerned gaze of soft brown eyes, realizing in an instant what had happened.

“Hey, hey, it's okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Jere - you were shouting in your sleep again.”

Despite the now subsiding fear, Jeremy couldn't help but feel embarrassed; shouting again - was this a common occurrence? This was the first time he'd heard anything about it, that was for sure. Willing himself to breathe normally, he shot his human boyfriend an appreciative glance.

“N-No, it wasn't you. I… I saw him again - he caught me this time. I didn't get a chance to make a break for it cause he must've… Fucked up my legs when he threw me and then -” He inhaled sharply, forcing himself to relax. “You woke me up before he could do anything worse.” Jeremy sat up on Michael's palm, heaving a sigh, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible. “... Do I really scream in my sleep?”

“Sometimes, not always,” Michael replied softly. “Usually at least once or twice a week - it's okay though, I understand. He really fucked you up, didn't he?”

“Unfortunately,” Jeremy responded, shuddering. “It seems like every time I think I've gotten away he's - he's still there. I would admit to simple paranoia, but that's not the case now. You saw him, you saw the lengths he's willing to go to… To…”

Jeremy felt Michael's grasp tighten around him protectively, causing the little Borrower to break off into nervous murmuring.

“I'm not going to let that happen - you know that, right?”

Jeremy clung to his lover’s index finger, feeling the pulse of Michael's palm against his chest. “I do. But I also know that he's merciless, and he knows you're harboring a Borrower, even if he doesn't realize it's me yet - he could really damage you, and I don't want that for you. I don't want you getting stuck in the crosshairs, I-I…”

“I'll be careful, it's alright. If he tries anything, I'll throw him off. Remember, I'm human, same as him, so I doubt he'd be able to do as much as he'd want to - and if anything really bad happens we can always call Rich. I'm sure he'll give Squip a piece of his mind.”

The image of the short, perpetually angry teen arriving on the scene, baseball bat raised menacingly as though aiming to kill - it certainly lightened the mood a bit, making both of them chuckle before returning to more somber matters.

“Yeah, I guess you're right about that; Rich has already had enough close calls at his own house that I doubt he'd hold back. Even still, I just want to be left alone; I'm sick of all this hiding. It isn't like there's any effective way to go about it; he'll find me any place I run somehow. It isn't like I can just relocate myself to somewhere he can't -” Jeremy blinked, as though an uncomfortable epiphany had dawned on him.

“Can't find you…?” Michael finished, looking over at the frightened Borrower for some sort of confirmation.

“... Can't rip me away and take me with him. Can't reach me, even if he knows I'm there.” Jeremy sat up, looking collected with his decision yet nervous and hesitant. “Um, could you put me on your chest real quick…?”

Michael’s expression indicated confusion, but he didn't pry further; instead, he simply rolled over onto his back on the bed. “Yeah, sure thing.” Slowly and carefully he shifted his palm, curving it downward over his heart so Jeremy landed softly above it. This hadn't been the first time Jeremy had asked the same; it was pretty common, actually, especially after the traumatic thoughts seemed to rise up and the Borrower needed comfort. It seemed that the sound of a throbbing heart had enough power over Jeremy to calm him down, shaky breaths returning to normal and heart rate matching Michael's after a spell. However, this didn't seem to be the case this time; Michael held back a gasp as he felt Jeremy squirm a little downwards, avoiding the attempt to cover and secure him. It was strange, and Michael couldn't help but stammer a little at the realization of where Jeremy had eventually situated himself.

“J-Jeremy, that's not where my heart is, that's my-”

“Stomach, I know. I know what I'm doing,” Jeremy sighed, seeming a little hesitant himself. He took note of Michael's hand not far above him, crawling over for a moment and tugging at the human’s thumb, as though trying to move it over.

“... Okay, if you're sure,” Michael managed. Upon Jeremy's efforts, however, he couldn't help but grin affectionately, reaching over to ruffle the Borrower’s hair. “You know you can just ask me to do that; you don't have to pull.” Michael carefully shifted his hand over, making sure that he didn't sweep over Jeremy in the process. Only when the Borrower laid down did Michael place his hand down, cupping it over the smaller boy like a blanket. This made Jeremy noticeably relax, turning his head against the human’s stomach as though pressing an ear in to listen.

This, too, was not the first time for Jeremy - at the very least, not the first time such a notion had come up. However, it hadn't been a pleasant experience at all when they'd been forced to commit to it; the memory of the shouting, the panic on both sides - if they hadn't had a neutralizer on their hands and Michael hadn't coughed him up quickly enough, things could've gotten ugly. He tensed at the sound of the hollow rumbles and groans from within, seeming as though Michael's stomach was hungry again and scouring for something satiable once more. Jeremy absently patted it, restating the words he'd just voiced:

“Somewhere he can't reach me, even if he figures out I'm there.” His gaze flickered up to Michael, who seemed to be getting less confused and all the more concerned by the minute. “... Remind me, h-how recently have you eaten?”

“I can't remember, it's the middle of the night, Jere. Several hours ago, I think? Why are you asking?” A hesitant, but firm look from Jeremy made it click; immediately, Michael's eyes widened, using all his willpower to resist the urge to bolt upright. “Holy shit, absolutely not! D-Didn't we agree to save that for, you know… Emergencies only…?”

Jeremy gritted his teeth, trying to think of an answer. “I don't want to be outside tonight. He’ll find me, he'll take me away - I don't know what to do.”

It was obvious that blatant paranoia had taken over any rational thoughts, leaving the Borrower shaking as he tried to process what was going on. “It's not what you're thinking, I just… I have this feeling. He's going to try and sneak in at night, and then he'll have a better chance.” Jeremy shot up suddenly, shaking his head violently as Michael hesitantly removed his hand. The Borrower’s eyes glanced past Michael to the window, staring in utter horror at something which wasn't physically there. This was all it took for him to begin shrieking.

“I can feel it, I can feel it! He's - going - to… Going to find me - and - t-take me - take me a-away and he'll… He’ll take a knife and… Or he'll eat me and just leave me t- there to -” The hyperventilating returned, and Jeremy clutched his chest as he struggled for breath. The world seemed to be drifting away from him, clearly on the verge of a panic attack as it all began to rush back as real as ever. Jeremy could hardly even feel Michael scoop him and lift him once more, sitting up and clutching the Borrower tightly to his chest. It wasn't until the uncharacteristically rapid rhythm of Michael's heartbeat filled Jeremy's ears that he managed to snap out of it, feeling immediately guilty.

Well shit, he was really starting to frighten the both of them, wasn't he?

Jeremy focused on getting his mental state back in order, swallowing uneasily as he felt the twinge in his own chest. His breathing was slowing down again, taking a while longer before he dared try to speak. As he calmed down, Michael, too, seemed to return more or less to normal, anxiety replaced with skepticism and empathy.

“No, I get that,” Michael murmured, breathless. “I just think… At night, really? I feel like he'd get hell for that, warrants or no warrants. Like that's legitimately creepy - not that it wasn't already.” Seeing Jeremy had relaxed a bit as well offered Michael some peace of mind, very slowly lifting Jeremy from his chest to get a good look at him again. “It's just… That's a little extreme, don't you think?”

“Y-Yes and no. I mean, I don't want you to get the wrong idea - I don't like this at all. But when you… When you swallowed me, he left us alone. I'm certain he knew what you were doing, or else he wouldn't have handed you the vial. He just didn't have a way to get you to release me again; he had to trust instead that I'd realize what it was and get you to use the serum. Even he didn't mess with it any further than that.”

Michael opened his mouth to retaliate, although closed it as the reality of what had been said begun to become clear. Well, shit - it was a horrible thought, but Jeremy was right. Skirting around the kitchen hadn't done much more than send the scientist in a rage, and Michael had seen the disbelief and disappointment in the scientist’s eyes when he'd downed the contents of the glass. It was the look of a thwarted man, and that wasn't all.

“And it works, too,” Michael murmured, shifting Jeremy to one hand as he reached for the vial of amber fluid on the nightstand. “Like, actually works. Aw geez… You really are onto something.” He shook his head, looking down with mutual hesitance at the Borrower. “Are you sure about this, though? It just… Yeah, sure, I know you'd be fine, but it still seems so wrong.”

“I can't say I disagree with that,” Jeremy replied softly, although he seemed more assured now that they were on the same page. “I hope this doesn't have to become a routine thing, but at worst it might have to. Better we figure out that thing’s limitations before it comes to that, though - assuming that it does. I'd much rather know sometime before being right in the moment.”

“... Fair enough.” Heaving a sigh, Michael ran a hand through his hair nervously. “So, should we give this a shot?”

Jeremy simply nodded, still looking uncertain. “Y-Yeah. Probably better to just…” The remainder of the words broke off, although more out of inability to figure out the rest than fear. Even if the notion wasn't pleasant at all, there was nothing to be afraid of; he trusted his boyfriend, quite literally, with his life, and knew that Michael wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Jeremy didn't protest as Michael set him on the nightstand, using both hands to uncork the serum before looking over once more with a somewhat sheepish look.

“... Remind me how many drops? We haven't really gotten a chance to see how long this works.”

“Uh, try four for now,” Jeremy replied. “When he first introduced it to me, Squip said each drop would last two hours, but better to stay on the safe side and assume about an hour each.”

Michael raised a brow. “Are you sure you want to trust his judgement with this?”

“Oh, I wouldn't dare trust him outside of this, believe me,” Jeremy scoffed. “But when he relayed its use to me he sounded uncomfortably serious, and dare I say it, excited about it. Considering it works, I think it's better to assume there's at least some truth to it; remember, he needs me alive to do what he wants with me, so I don't think it's in his best interest to spread misinformation.”

“You had to phrase it that way, didn't you?”

“I mean, am I wrong?”

Michael hesitated, then shook his head. It was hard to believe, and definitely not the most pleasant thought; the indigestion serum had indeed become Jeremy's salvation, but at the cost of keeping him alive for such nefarious purposes. He didn't respond, merely lifting the vial to his lips, allowing four drops to fall onto his tongue. Instinctively, Michael shuddered at its appalling taste, swallowing quickly to get it over with. Then, carefully, he corked it and placed the serum back onto the nightstand, leaving his hand there for Jeremy to step onto at his leisure. This the Borrower did almost immediately, sitting down in Michael's palm as he drew it closer to his face.

“Just making sure, you're positive about this?”

Jeremy momentarily avoided Michael's gaze, then nodded as he met eyes with him once more. “This is the only way I'm going to get any peace of mind, I'm afraid.”

“Alright.” There was nothing more to say at this point, and after a moment Michael managed to bring Jeremy to his lips. The Borrower closed his eyes, leaning forward to peck Michael on the lips before returning to his former position. When he didn't open his eyes afterwards, Michael waited for a moment until Jeremy clarified.

“If I so much as get a glimpse that's going to change everything; it doesn't change my answer, though. You can… Go ahead now. If you'd be alright with putting me in that'd be much appreciated.”

Michael's grasp secured around the Borrower, allowing the anxiety to die down a bit before heeding Jeremy's request. Tentatively at first, Michael parted his jaws, widening them until he was able to realistically allow the Borrower entrance. Lifting his hand, Michael tilted his head back, allowing Jeremy to slip from his grasp and back into the confines of his maw. When certain that Jeremy was safely out of range from his teeth, Michael closed his mouth, tilted his head forward again and allowed the Borrower to settle.

Jeremy shivered instinctively upon the sensation of the saliva, refusing to open his eyes even after he had been sealed away in darkness. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but there was no doubting that it was nowhere near as appalling as the first or even second time he'd found himself within a human's maw - no, he definitely trusted Michael with this, and was relieved by some means that neither of them were completely at ease right now. It made Jeremy positive he wasn't alone with the feeling.

It took fighting all of his currently screaming instincts to allow the spectacle to unfold - Jeremy could feel the tongue beneath him shift carefully, his tiny body being lightly rolled from one side to another as he was coated in a thick layer of saliva. This he didn't protest, knowing this was the only way that Michael could reasonably get him down. Even still, Jeremy was impressed at how gentle Michael really was with such an uncomfortable task; there were no swift and jerky movements, no shifting him around any more than absolutely necessary. The humming and lip smacking Jeremy remembered so clearly with the scientist were nonexistent with Michael, who rather remained quiet aside from the occasional hitch in breath or confused murmur. Were Michael actually tasting him it didn't feel like it at all. After a few minutes of this he shifted Jeremy over to one cheek and ceased completely.

What was he - oh. The realization of the nonverbal communication allowed Jeremy further assurance; he had honestly expected that Michael would just swallow him when ready, but it was nice of him to wait and make sure instead. Jeremy tapped the inside of Michael's cheek, managing to confirm:

“Ready when you are.”

The words registered clearly enough; while Jeremy's tone didn't seem exactly enthusiastic about this little endeavor, it was obvious he was genuine with this acknowledgement to proceed. That'd at least make it easier, anyways, not that Michael himself relished in it any more than the Borrower.

This was what had to happen, though - there was no denying it. Not just to make things more comfortable for Jeremy, either; if times pressed them to use the serum for longer spans of time, it was indeed better to do it like this, in the calm and the quiet where it'd be easy enough to spit Jeremy back up if things took a turn. Better to just get it over with. Finally deciding on it, Michael tilted his head back, allowing gravity to ease Jeremy towards his throat before the muscles took over.

Admittedly, it took a couple tries. At the Borrower’s current size, he wasn't exactly easy to swallow - and of course Michael had (nor wanted) any further experience than the last time it'd happened. Yes, it'd been challenging enough with the previous experience, and that was with the aid of the other contents of the glass. Wincing, Michael continued his attempts until a strange feeling tickled the back of his throat and finally coaxed the muscles open enough - a sensation which, as it turned out, was Jeremy himself massaging them.

It was clear that it was difficult given the multiple times Michael nearly choked, leaving a feeling of guilt in Jeremy's chest. However, this seemed to be all it took, the throat ensnaring him as peristalsis guided him to his destination. All the while, despite the innate (albeit situationally irrational) fear, Jeremy managed to make it through without panicking once. It'd be over soon, if he could just keep still… The only bit he moved was to rub at the muscles of the throat around him in hopes of making it at least a little less painful for his boyfriend.

This it did, actually; the sensation was strange, but… Kind of nice, actually. The realization of this was appalling to Michael, immediately shaking it from his mind and concentrating internally. Once Jeremy had slipped down far enough he took a deep breath, the feeling of the Borrower’s presence only getting more and more prominent as Jeremy slipped down past his collarbone.

The palpitations of Michael's heart were obvious at this point, echoing like thunder in Jeremy's ears. Keeping his eyes shut, he let out a soft yelp as the throat released him, dropping down into Michael's empty stomach. Jeremy took a moment to wait for the soft undulations to die down before standing up, brushing the excess saliva off his shoulder - not that it was much use - before taking a chance to take in his environment.

Considering it was an intentional and non-lethal experience opposed to a frightening circumstantial situation, Jeremy was more assured right off the bat, able to scan his surroundings without panicking. The first thing he did was reach down a little shakily, relieved to feel the shallow fluid run off his fingers as easily and harmlessly as water. Good, so it was indeed in effect - and it felt even more diluted this time than the last; at this rate it seemed the serum would last a good while before having to reapply it.

It was, however, not the most comfortable feeling when Jeremy fully registered how thoroughly soaked the trip down had left him, only getting more drenched with the occasional dripping of the walls and contact with the mucus membranes around him. Disgusting as it was, it wasn't something which was worth fighting; better to just get used to it. Rubbing a hand through his saliva-slicked hair, Jeremy hesitantly walked around the small cavern of a stomach to inspect the walls.

This was surprisingly comforting in a sense, actually; pressing against the walls, Jeremy was able to tell they were incredibly soft, his hand sinking into them almost immediately upon contact. He traced a finger along the defined folds, raising a brow more out of curiosity than anything else. It was weird without a doubt, but not altogether bad. The feeling was made all the more fascinating as he felt an external weight settle around his touch, recognizing in an instant what it was.

“Can you feel me?” The question escaped Jeremy's lips quietly, somewhat awestruck at how quickly his boyfriend has pinpointed his exact location.

“Yeah, pretty prominently too. It's kinda weird, but -”

“- Pretty cool at the same time.” Jeremy hardly believed what he was saying, but there was no denying there was truth in this statement.

At the very least, that was before his focus switched to the rising auditory factors. A couple inquiring rubs seemed to bring out the all-familiar gurgles and groans, which seemed to take an uncomfortable amount of delight in Jeremy's current residency within. Completely forgetting the reality of the situation in his panic, Jeremy squeaked, scrambling back nervously as though trying to get away somehow. This lead to a couple bothered rumbles echoing around him as the swift motion momentarily upset the human’s stomach, and the Borrower picked up on a startled gasp as the weight shifted a little.

“Jeremy? … You alright?”

Jeremy snapped back to reality as he noticed the concern in Michael's voice, placing a hand over his chest as he felt the pulse around him elevate. It was strange, really, how clear Michael's mental state was from within; were he calmer it would've been of a lot more of interest. Nonetheless it was enough to snap him out of his fears, recollecting himself somewhat sheepishly.

“Y-Yeah, sorry. I don't know what I expected, but it… W-Wasn't that. I-I'll be fine though, don't worry.”

While the noises around Jeremy, much to his dismay, didn't seem to go away after this, the surrounding stomach still showed no intents of digesting him. No, it seemed to respect the serum for the moment, and allow him safe visitation all the while. It hardly seemed to show interest in him at all, actually, after the first couple moments - even when Jeremy returned to the outer-facing wall, they were more or less still save for the soft undulations in tune with Michael's breathing.

“It's just… So strange, you know? There was a time where I would've done anything to avoid… I know I begged you not to when we first met but… Here I am. And this time I asked you, I actually asked you… To eat me.” Jeremy laughed nervously, kneeling in the shallow fluids. “Oh god, I'm really worse than any failed Borrower at this point; what's wrong with me?” Gritting his teeth, Jeremy held back the tears at the realization of precisely what was going on around him.

It was hard to hear Jeremy berating himself, especially in the given context. It also wasn't particularly comfortable to feel the Borrower squirming around within but… That was a completely different matter, and not the one Michael decided to turn his attention to. Biting his lip, Michael placed his hand further into his stomach, only relaxing a little as Jeremy pressed back.

“No no - it's okay, really. Gosh, uh, do you want me to spit you right back out? If that'd help I can go -”

“No, that's the thing that bugs me,” Jeremy murmured, his voice hardly audible from outside. “I don't - at least, not yet. I don't know how I should feel about this, but I… I feel… Safer than I've ever been, honestly. He really couldn't reach me in here even if he knew; in here, n-no one can! For now it's just you, and me, and your stomach - but that's just it. I've been… So scared of this… For all my life and now suddenly I'm not.”

Jeremy heard a couple gulps above him as he struggled for breath, relieved as it seemed Michael had swallowed some air for him to replenish his lungs; it was mesmerizing how he instinctively knew, and the inner turmoil died down a bit. Shaky breathing returning to normal yet again, Jeremy returned his attention to the stomach walls, rubbing deep down into them and ignoring the contented, sated groans that resulted. He sighed, forehead gradually planting into the folds as well, not even bothering to pick it back up again.

“The only logical explanation I can think of is it’s because I'm with you. Were I caught like this with anyone else, I would probably be screaming my head off about now.”

Michael allowed Jeremy to ramble away, simply listening carefully and waiting until he was finished to speak. The soft rubbing didn't go unnoticed, the meaning of it all the more clear; somehow, Jeremy was projecting his insecurities by trying to soothe him first. As considerate as that was, Michael really just wanted a way to get through to him, struggling for the words.

“That bad, huh?” The words were hardly what he meant, leaving Michael grimacing the moment he'd voiced them.

“No,” Jeremy answered, “but it would be otherwise, if that makes sense. You just have this aura… You feel safe both inside and out. I don't know how else to phrase it.”

“So… That's a good thing, right?” The second awkward strand of words had Michael mentally whacking himself, although there wasn't much else he could say; Jeremy's words were definitely not what he'd expected, and left him even more at a loss for words.

Hearing the confused question echo around him, however, Jeremy laughed, a genuine grin spreading across his face. He was more than aware he was half rambling to himself at this point to get it off his chest, but Michael's determination to validate and try to understand it all was adorable, and much appreciated.

“It's wonderful, really. I'm honestly just having some trouble processing it all.”

“That's alright; take your time. Well, is at least, you know, helping with -?”

“Squip would have to be fucking stupid to try and take me now, yeah. I feel that as much as I know it.” Jeremy picked up his hands once more, rubbing a bit more firmly into the walls, this time wanting to show his appreciation any way he could. “Oh man, thank you for agreeing to this. I know it's weird but I think I really needed it.”

“Hey, man, it's no problem,” Michael replied, feeling a little more at ease now that Jeremy was beginning to relax once more. The squirming within seemed to have subsided as the Borrower focused more of his attention massaging the stomach walls, resulting in a heavy contented sigh before Michael could suppress it. Hopefully Jeremy wouldn't notice -

Too late. Not long after, Michael felt a playful nudge, hearing the Borrower speak up once more:

“Well then. Glad I could help you as well.”

“Oh, hush!” The words barely passed Michael's lips, immediately rubbing back at the tiny boy in his belly. This only seemed to make Jeremy laugh harder, all tension vanishing on the spot. Both human and Borrower fully adjusted to things not long after, rubbing in or out at one another while stifling giggles all the while.

Once they began to grow tired of this neither of them was particularly worried, feeling more relaxed than ever. Sure, it was unorthodox and undoubtedly a little gross but… It was surprisingly soothing all the while. And there was simply no arguing with that in the long run, especially when such moments were far and few in between. Dr. Squip certainly kept them on their toes, waiting for some sort of invitation to take it all away from them. But this time it seemed they did indeed have a solution, some place secure and safe which could be used as a potential hiding place if need be. Hopefully it just wouldn't come to that.

As time wore on, Jeremy began to grow increasingly tired. The mental strain and turmoil had hung heavy on his nerves, and the physical lack of sleep had left him completely exhausted. He continued to knead the walls for a little while longer, although it wasn't long until this too slowed, and he began to succumb to sleepiness.

“Hey, Michael?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it cool if I sleep in here?”

Upon the question, Michael raised a brow; so he really had gotten that comfortable, had he? The human patted his stomach, stretching out a little on the bed to accommodate.

“Yeah, sure thing; knock yourself out.”

Not much longer after he said this, Michael felt the Borrower kneel and flop to one side, the harmless fluid giving a tiny splash as he did so. He could feel Jeremy curling up in the pit of his stomach, one arm outstretched and another under his head. It was a nice feeling, really - to think that he was comfortable enough to get some rest, and that it was all possible because of this. It made Michael feel wanted and needed all the more, and that was a notion to die for in of itself.

Jeremy tapped his fingers rhythmically against the “floor” beneath him - three taps, two taps, then nothing as he drifted off rather quickly. The weight of the Borrower’s form concentrated on that one particularly area was surprisingly pleasant, and all the more so with the connotation it held. For once, it seemed, Jeremy would be able to get a good night’s sleep, and perhaps it was about time he did the same…

However, Michael snapped to attention the moment his eyelids drooped. No, he couldn't fall asleep now, not while he had to focus and make sure nothing happened to Jeremy in the meantime. It seemed that the experiment was going to have more precise results after all, as regardless of whether it was going to be four hours or eight he'd be up through the rest of them. It was just a good thing it was a Friday night with nothing going on tomorrow, because there'd be a good chance he'd be sleeping through most of the next day.

At the very least, he had the endurance to make it. Reaching for his phone and turning it on, he put his glasses back on and went to check a couple mobile games to pass the time. Sure, it would've been nice to actually get some sleep, but he'd make do. A weary, amused smile crept up as he braced himself to stay up for the rest of the night.

Goddamnit, Jeremy.


End file.
